Phantom Thief Ladybug
by cecebeec
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is your average school girl by day. But in reality, she's the incarnation of the warrior of luck, Miraculous Ladybug. Now she works as Phantom Thief Ladybug to capture the akumas of HawkMoth who implant themselves in beautiful works of art. Read as she balances school life ,saving the world, and falling in love. Parodies the manga series Phantom Thief Jeanne
1. The Blacklit Maiden

**Hello everyone!**

 **I've been super busy, but I decided to start another Miraculous parody story. This time I'm doing the amazing work of Phantom Thief Jeanne starring Marinette! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Phantom Thief Jeanne!**

 **Chapter 1: The Blacklit Maiden**

 _Nighttime calmed the land as Paris fell under its deep slumber. But a figure rose from the black of night, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. She stood atop a lamppost and watched the city below. Her blue hair reached down to her back in different ponytails. She wore red robes lined with a black trim and red boots adorned her feet. Around her neck was a golden amulet with a red gem. Next to her, a small red creature floated beside her._

 _"_ _In the name of justice, the Miraculous Ladybug has appeared!" She announced._

 _From below her, a bunch of police cars were stationed at a nearby mansion. A short reddish-brown haired girl with a orange sweater, black rimmed glasses and green shorts look up to the lamppost. A satisfied grin on her face and a determined loo in her eyes._

 _"_ _There she is! This is the night we'll catch you!" She shouted._

 _The girl on the lamppost, however, just smiled and took out what looked like a white key._

 _"_ _It's time for me to ascend from the heavens and snatch that deceptive beauty!"_

 ** _At the end of the century, a akuma targets a beautiful piece of artwork. She has disrupted this world._**

* * *

"Marinette!"

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts as a bunch of colorful balls were dropped on top of her. The seventeen year old toppled over and fell to the ground. Frustrated, she looked up to see her best friend, Ayla glaring at her.

"What are you trying to do Alya?" Marinette asked in pain.

"Venting my anger out on you, she ran off yesterday again!" She replied angrily.

Marinette sighed and got up from the floor. She knew who Ayla was talking about.

"That thief Ladybug always gets away!" Ayla continued to rant.

Marinette growled and smacked her upside the head. "You have no right to upset the others in the club with your anger though!"

"Marinette, we're childhood friends so it's okay." Ayla said, rubbing her head. With a huff, she walked away from Marinette and kicked the balls she had put on top of her head.

Marinette smiled and continued with her stretches. She was grateful that Ayla hadn't figured it out after all these years. But in a way, she was glad she never figured it out.

 _I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 17 years old. I belong to the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club. But…in truth…I'm really Miraculous Ladybug! But of course that's top secret._

"Hey Alya," Marinette started to say as she grabbed her ribbon. "Why don't you quit following your father at these crime scenes?"

"No way! One day I'll become a detective like him. That means I've got to learn the basics of the work." Alya's eyes sparkled as she thought of becoming a detective and living up to her family name.

 _Aw shoot! What a pain! She really wants to catch me!_ Thought Marinette, who sweatdropped.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do, you don't want me to catch Ladybug and become a hero!" Alya accused her.

"WHAT, OF COURSE NOT!" Marinette reassured her. "I want you live up to your dreams and catch Ladybug like you want to do."

Alya huffed and proceeded with her exercise. "I should burn your gymnastic records for telling me that."

"Hey I said I was supporting you!" Marinette whined.

TWEET!

A shrill whistle sounded the area as Miss Bustier walked in. Her short red hair was in a bun and she wore a white top. Her long black leggings made her white sneakers stand out.

"Chesaire! Dupain-Cheng! I hope you weren't fighting. Gymnastics requires a beautiful mind like a flower. If your mind is ugly, you can't perform. " She said.

"Yes ma'am." Marinette and Alya replied sheepishly.

"Now then, who started this little disagreement anyway?" She continued.

"Alya did."

"Marinette did."

Miss Bustier's eyes flashed dangerously red. "THAT'S IT! YOU BOTH ARE DONE FOR TODAY. OUT!"

And with that, she proceeded to kick both of them out of the gym that day, her classmates giving them quizzical looks as she did.

* * *

"Would you quit following me?" Marinette groaned as the twosome made their way home.

They lived in a fair complex apartment building on the edge of 12 Gotlib Street in the 21st arrondissement of Paris. There was the bakery that Marinette worked at and the bench the two would share on the outside. Both of them lived in the apartment next door.

"I can't help that I live right across from you!" Alya pointed out.

"I got scolded by a teacher and every time you're around, bad things happen to me." Marientte stated.

Alya pouted and walked ahead. Marientte stopped by the mailbox and checked to see if anything was in it. _No surprise, it's empty._ She thought sadly. It had been years since she'd last seen her parents. Poor Marinette lived all alone with Alya's family supporting her. She ran her parent's bakery in their absence.

"Earth to Marinette, are you even listening to me?"Alya called back. Suddenly, she walked into a mountain of boxes and they fell on both her and Marinette. She moaned and gave Ayla a glare that could rival their teacher's.

"Huh I guess you're right. I do bring bad luck with me wherever I go." Alya admitted.

"Everyone knows that!" Marinette growled.

"I wonder who left these empty boxes here?"

"I don't care, but you might want to apologize."

"I told you it wasn't my-"

A swift movement caused Alya to be lifted up in the air. Marinette looked up to see a tall boy who'd grabbed her. He had shining blonde hair, which she found incredibly interesting and his eyes were of green colored. He wore a white collared shirt and a black leather jacket. He had on tanned trousers and black shoes. But around his neck was a billowing white scarf. He made eye contact with Marinette, making her blush.

He placed Alya on the ground and walked over to Marinette. She caught a whiff of his scent. _It smells like fresh bread and linen whites. What an unusual scent._ She gasped as he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm sorry; I left those boxes there by mistake. I'll take care of them right away." He said in a smooth voice.

Marinette could only nod as she tried to keep her face from blushing. A small _ding!_ broke her thoughts as the elevator opened up.

"Oh look the elevator is here. Come on Ayla let's go." Marinette gestured towards the elevator and Alya followed her in. Marinette watched as the blonde haired boy picked up his boxes and shot her one last glance before the doors closed in front of her.

"That guy was totally cool! Did you see the way he moved those boxes!" Marinette cooed as she and Ayla disembarked the elevator. Lucy couldn't stop herself from blushing while Alya shook her head at her friend's giddiness.

 _That cute guy…she's got it bad._ She thought happily.

"Those boxes meant that he just moved in! His eyes were so dreamy and from the looks of it he seems like an honest person." Marinette tolled on.

Alya just nodded and walked to her front door. "I'll catch you later girl. Call me if you need anything." And with that, she disappeared inside her apartment.

"I wonder what's up with Alya? Oh well I guess she'll be fine." Marinette grinned.

Meanwhile downstairs, the boy leaned against the walls of the complex. He examined the papers in his hands. On the paper, a picture of Marinette was present.

"So I finally found her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

"Tikki I'm home!" Marinette called out, taking off her shoes at the door.

A small ball of light floated over to where she was ad with a _pop!_ a small red bug creature appeared.

"Hello Marinette! Kwami of good luck Tikki has arrived!" She rang out.

Marinette smiled and gave Tikki a hug. "Hey Tikki!"

"It's a good thing that you're here because your next assignment is-"

"I refuse." Marinette cut her off.

"Wait but why?" Tikki asked confused.

Marinette grabbed her by the wing. "Because I did one yesterday! I'm a busy, social, adolescent high school student who has a life you know. Compare to me, I think kwamis have it made. You guys don't do test or have to go to school."

Tikki flew out of Marinette's reached as she took of her coat. "I know its hard Marientte, but in order for me to protect you, I've got to complete my orders from HQ."

"Then maybe we should quit stealing!" Marinette suggested.

"You still don't get it do you? You're the only one who can capture akumas in your magical yo-yo. You're the only one who can see them concealed in paintings and capture them. Because you're the incarnation of the celestial warrior, Miraculous Ladybug." Tikki explained.

"Well, being the incarnation of a magical superhero sure does have its perks sometimes." Marientte agreed.

"Well long ago, HawkMoth, who wanted this world, found out that the kwami were weaken in the 21th century. And that by using works of art in the human world, he could implant his akumas in them. They feed off the highest emotion in the human that buys them. He can take over the humans completely." Tikki flew next to Marinette who was siting on the couch. "If this went unchecked, kwami can die and humans will disappear."

Marinette had to admit she was right. _A world without the people I love wouldn't be so fun at all._

"Your right Tikki! I've got to protect all the innocent people of this world." Marinette exclaimed.

"That's right because you're the only one who possess the power of good luck in your former life. If any other human were to touch the tainted paintings, they'll be possessed."

"But it'll be a hassle since I've got so much to do." Marinette thought aloud.

Tikki smiled and sat on the cushions of the couch. "Oh so you're going to give up on the reward because if you help me I'll grant you one wish."

Almost immediately Marinette ran over to Tikki and started to shake her tiny hands. "Okay let's do this job! Where is the painting located?"

"The eastern side of Paris, off the coast." Tikki said.

A slight pause made Marinette realize what that meant. "You have no clue where it's located."

"Sorry that's all the intel I got. I thought I'd leave the rest up to you." Tikki admitted.

"Well I guess it won't be that hard." Marinette opened the sliding glass door and walked on to the balcony. "The eastern side of Paris is located right in that cluster of buildings. It's a few blocks away, but I'm sure we'll make it."

"Good afternoon."

Marinette shrieked and turned to her right. Then her cheeks grew hot when she saw who it was. Quickly, she stuffed Tikki in her pocket.

"Um…g-g-good afternoon to you too." She said to the blonde haired boy.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter! Like or dislike? Well even if you do, leave a review, favorite, or follow for more!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Mysterious Happenings

**Hey Guys!  
**

 **Time for another chapter filled with romance! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has been getting! I thought no one would remember this old series. Anyways, enjoy the show!**

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Happenings**

 _That's the boy who helped me before!_

Marinette's mouth open agape as the blonde haired guy stared back at her.

"We meet again." He said.

 _Wow nice smile, good looks, and super attractive. I think he's a keeper._ Marinette thought.

"You live next door? That's great!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Looks like it. I'm Adrien Agreste, just moved here today." He told her. "What a lovely view!"

"I know right? The seventh floor has the best view in this apartment complex."

"I didn't mean the scenery." he smiled, pointing at her.

Marinette gave him a quizzical look before she realized where he was looking at. She glared at him and covered her skirt.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screeched as she ran back in her apartment and slammed the sliding glass door. Tikki gave her a confused look.

"Are you okay Mari?" She asked.

Marinette gave her a shocked face as a red blush graced her cheeks. _How embarrassing! This couldn't be worse. Oh my gosh why?_

* * *

The next day, a frustrated Marinette walked into her class. Her angry face was gone as she saw Alya writing at her desk.

"What's going on Alya, you look like you found some big news report?" Marinette joked.

"More like something! This new hero showed up the other day and is making quite the scoop!" She cooed.

"Your so uncomplicated, but that's just typical you Alya." Marinette sighed.

"So Mari, I saw you staring at the new boy yesterday!" She shouted.

"W-W-What do you mean?" She stammered, a blush coming on her face again.

"Don't lie to me Marinette, I know you've got a thing for him too."

"No I think I'll pass. I can't love a guy of his type." Marinette cringed as she remembered what he'd done to her the other day.

"Oh so you don't like him huh? That makes him mine for the taking!" Ayla joked, smirking.

"Go right ahead." Marinette gave her a thumbs up before Miss Bustier walked in. Her red hair was a mess and her suit was ripped and torn in many places.

"Alright quiet down class and find your seats!" She yelled.

"I wonder why Madame Bustier is so cranky this morning." Ayla whispered to Marinette.

"She's been like that since yesterday." Marinette whispered back.

Coming right behind her, a student with short blonde hair wearing the grey uniform and holding his schoolbag walked in. Marinette groaned as Ayla nudged her best friend.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm the new transfer student Adrien Agreste." He said.

Then he plopped himself to the desk next to Marinette, who was trying her hardest not to look at him. _Of all the slugbags that had to sit next to me, it had to be him!_

"Hey you're the girl from yesterday! What a coincidence you and I being in the same class." Adrien laughed.

"The name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and please don't bother me." She said, huffily.

"Are you living alone?"

"Y-yes my parents are abroad."

"Well Mari-"

"It's Marinette!"

"Well Marinette would you like to date me?"

"Yes." She blushed and clamped her mouth shut. Students swiveled their heads around and gave her surprised looks. "I mean, you idiot!" She would've kicked him if Ayla hadn't intervened.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Alya Cesaire." She told Adrien as she covered an irritated Marinette's mouth.

"Oh you're the girl that was with her." Adrien commented.

"Can I call you Adrien or do you prefer Mr. Agreste?" Ayla asked sweetly as she prevented Marinette from saying a few choice words.

"Just call me Adrien. I'll do the same with you."

Marinette finally wretched herself from Ayla's grip and glared angrily at her. "What are you doing Alya?" She yelled.

"You said you'd pass. You can't cheat on me now." She put firmly. She turned back to Adrien. "Other than that Adrien, what made you decide on Marinette?"

 _Yeah why me?! When I met him the first time, Ayla was with me too. Wait a minute it couldn't be for the fact that…!_ Marinette thought, frantically. She watched as Adrien was then surrounded by the whole class who wanted to hear as well.

"Actually…" He started to say.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Suddenly, Adrien's mouth was sealed with ladybug shaped sticky notes, courteously of Marinette. A loud, shrill whistle made the whole class flinch as Miss Bustier blew her whistle.

"You guys…I've been waiting for you all to shut your mouths. Do you realize how long you've been disturbing the home room hour?" She had that dark aura around her that made the class tremble.

"Oh it's time for first period." Marinette said as the bell rung signalling the transition.

"Hurry up Madame." Ayla called to her.

"Dupain-Cheng! You're the only one that hasn't turned in your homework from last week!" Miss Bustier called angrily.

Marinette squealed as Miss Bustier gave her the menacing stare. "Um…well there's a logical reason for that."

"You still haven't turned it in. So I'll have to dock off points from your grade." Miss Busiter put away her stuff in her purse and walked out the door.

"Wait-!" Marinette froze when she felt a hand grab her arm. She glanced down to see Adrien give her a serious look. Then he smiled.

"Remember my feelings for you kay?" He said.

Marinette glared at him and slapped his hand away. "That's evil! You're not serious!" She shouted at him walking out to the deserted hallway.

Ayla rolled her eyes. _Sometimes Marinette could be so heartless! How dare she slap a cute boy's hand!_

"So Adrien have you heard of Phantom Thief Ladybug? I'm a reporter working to expose her!" Ayla told him.

"Oh yeah she's appeared in my town too." Adrien answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette stalked angrily down the hallways. She was currently deep in thought too. _That Agreste boy! I didn't think he'd be that girl crazy!_ She paused and looked down blushing. _But I was sort of fascinated by him. Nope, don't believe a word he says._

She found herself outside. And found Miss Bustier walking outside at the school gardens. Marinette watched in horror as she stepped on flowers and they started to wilt.

 _Wait a minute? Madame Bustier always compares us to flowers and she loves flowers too._ _So why would she be trampling them?_

Marinette felt a pulse go off at her earrings. She pulled them off her ears and saw the black dots glow. _Those earrings that Tikki gave me are reacting. No way, it can't be! A akuma?!_

Now that she noticed it, Madame Bustier's dark glare had gotten extra dark lately.

"Hey Madame!" Marinette yelled, catching her off guard.

"What is it Dupain-Cheng?" Miss Bustier asked, giving her an innocent look.

"I've got a question. Have you bought any paintings lately?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes I did. Such a lovely drawing." Miss Bustier said, dreamily. She walked off as Marinette grinned.

 _Oh yes! I've found it, the akuma I've been looking for._

"Let the games begin!" Marinette exclaimed, putting her earrings back on.

* * *

 _To Madame Bustier,_

 _Tonight I'll have the beauty of your drawing._

 _Phantom Thief Ladybug_

* * *

 **That concludes Chapter Two! Will Marinette nab the akuma that laced itself around Madame Bustier? Or will she succumb to the darkness? Find out next time on Phantom Thief Ladybug!**

 **Please review and keep reading!**


	3. The First Capture! Ladybug meets Chat!

**Chapter 3: Ladybug meets Chat Noir  
**

 _To Miss Bustier,_

 _Tonight I'll have the beauty of your drawing._

 _Phantom Thief Ladybug_

* * *

"Ahahaha! Tonight I'll finally catch Ladybug!"

A cheerful Ayla and her friend Nino were standing inside Miss Bustier's house along with the police force. Miss Bustier held the painting protectively in her hands, her eyes darting in all directions.

"Don't worry madame! I, Ayla Cesaire, will protect your picture from Ladybug." Ayla proclaimed proudly.

"You're totally right girl!" Nino said, making Alya beam proudly.

"Thank you for your assistance. Any fool who dares to take my picture will have to go through me." The dark aura around Miss Bustier was getting thicker by the second.

"Hey did you notice that Miss Bustier is acting weirder than usual?" Nino asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Teachers are always weird Nino." Alya said shrugging. "Okay everyone! Places please and turn the lights down!"

* * *

Outside the window, Marinette and Tikki were waiting in the treetops for the right moment to strike. They saw the lights turn out a second later.

"The room's gone dark Marinette." Tikki reported.

"Ayla must've cooked up another crazy plan again. Anyway it's nine o'clock and time for action!" Marinette said, putting on her earrings."TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

A bright flash of light and a swirl of ladybugs surrounded Marinette. Her clothes were replaced with a red robe dress with black spots. She put her hands out to the side and red gloves appeared on them. The bugs swirled around her legs and red boots appeared. Her hair grew long, multiple ponytails intertwining it, making two long ponytails. And to finish, in her hand was her trusty weapon, the Lucky Yo-Yo, a powerful weapon used to catch akumas.

She leap from the trees and landed gracefully on top of the house. As she leapt, the police officers happened to see her fly.

"Woah there she is!" One of them said.

"My, what a graceful entrance!" Another complimented, the police officers giving that one strange looks.

Marinette turned around as the moon hit her, giving her a sort of glow.

"To catch the evil akumas that are born in darkness, I am Phantom Thief Ladybug! In the name of Luck, I have appeared." She struck a suggestive pose, making the male officers blush.

Ayla came out and smirked at her. "Well Ladybug you've finally shown up! Everyone get her!"

But her words were left unnoticed as the police force started to praise her. Marinette giggled and did more fabulous poses for them.

"Don't make fools of us, stupid Ladybug." Ayla muttered under her breath.

"Me make fools of you? Never!" Marinette hopped from the roof and made a beeline to the door. "I'm always well-focused and completely serious! Here I come."

But Ayla had anticipated this and she pulled down a lever. A spotlight hit Marinette, making her unable to see. She struggled her way around and tried to find the entrance.

"The room was left dark for a reason. Now you can't find the entrance and you can't steal the painting." Ayla said smugly.

 _"Focus Marinette!"_ Tikki said in her earrings, the spots flashing in worry.

 _I've got to sense where the picture is! I have to call upon the power within me. The warrior of luck, Miraculous Ladybug, that sleeps inside of me._

Marinette opened her eyes. With a swift motion, she whipped her yo-yo around her waist, hitting the spotlight and turning it around.

"There it is!" She exclaimed and the light was put on Miss Bustier. But she wasn't completely herself as the shadow from the light showed otherwise. The shadow's eyeholes were outlined with the makr of the akuma; purple moth wings.

 _"Fool! Now I shall possess you!"_ The shadow flew from Madame Bustier, making her fall to the ground. Marinette screamed as the akuma flew closer to her.

"Just kidding." Marinette smiled and using her yo-yo, she made a forcefield that blocked the akuma's path. With another jump, Marinette backflipped from the akuma.

"A akuma can't possess a warrior of luck, who has the power of Miraculous from a previous incarnation!" She landed on her feet and faced the picture on the wall. "In the name of Luck, you a akuma from the realm of HawkMoth, shall be de-evilized!" Marinette threw her yo-yo as it hit the painting. A black butterfly flew out, flapping it's wings frantically. She smiled, spinning her yo-yo as she caught the butterfly within it.

" **Miraculous Ladybug"** With a _Pop!_ the butterfly flew out of the yo-yo, now milky white and pure. Tikki came out of her earrings and snatched it up.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma." She said, opening the window and letting it free. "Bye bye little butterfly."

The police force burst into the room and saw that the painting was empty.

"Well that's my cue; I'll take my leave now." Marinette jumped from the windowsill and landed in the garden. Ayla gaped at her leaving so soon and jumped out the window with her.

"Hey you come back here!" She shouted, chasing Marinette from the garden. But it was in vain, for Ayla only ended up falling over as Marinette jumped the fence.

"Oh you'll get her next time Ayla." Nino chuckled, patting her on the back. "I got it all on video for you to upload on the Ladyblog though."

"Hey did you guys see the painting? There's a beautiful picture of an angel on it now!" One of the female officers squealed, showing them the lustrous red haired angel in the painting.

"I see no reason to arrest her. She replace the picture with something very nice." Nino said.

Ayla wept bitter tears and slumped to the ground. "No! I refuse to be beaten! I will catch her next time!" She put her fist in the air. "Count on it!"

* * *

Marinette flew in the night sky with Tikki as they made their way home.

"Once again, I have stolen that deceptive beauty." Marinette commented. They both land at a nearby park and smiled.

"Today was easy again! Leave everything to Ladybug!" Marinette praised herself.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. But I do enjoy your work." A voice rang out, making her look up.

"Who're you?" She asked aloud. The moon came from under the clouds to reveal a guy on a lamppost. He wore a black robe with billowing sleeves, a black scarf tied around his forehead, and black sandals. His eyes were a vibrant green, almost cat-like. In his blonde hair, two cat ears poked out from the top. His black gloved hands had claws and a tail rested behind his back, flickering every so often.

"I am your new rival, Phantom Thief Chat Noir. And I challenge you Ladybug."

"Phantom Thief Chat Noir?" Marinette said, curiously.

"Yes remember it…" Inky, black smoke surrounded him and he disappeared, leaving Marinette to wonder in awe.

 _Wait….those words….they sound like someone's words…_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! Who's this mysterious Chat Noir? What are his intentions? Find out next time! Please review, favorite, and follow for more content!  
**

 **Reviews**

 _ **Rising Autumn: I never thought about that show that way! I guess it does remind me of Inuyasha!**_

 _ **MysNis1206: No this is way different from that one! Phantom Thief Jeanne is about a girl who fights to seal evil demons in the sake of God. I believe what you described was Magic Kaito.  
**_


	4. Piece of Love

**Chapter 4: Piece of Love**

 **Previously on Phantom Thief Ladybug**

 _"I am your new rival, Phantom Thief Chat Noir. And I challenge you Ladybug."_

 _"Phantom Thief Chat Noir?" Marinette said, curiously._

 _"Yes remember it…" Inky, black smoke surrounded him and he disappeared, leaving Marinette to wonder in awe._

 _Wait….those words….they sound like someone's words…_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING MARINETTE!" Tikki exclaimed the next day. She flew into her bedroom to see it empty. Frowning, she flew towards the living room to see Marinette practicing with her yo-yo.

"Um…why are you fooling around with your yo-yo?" Tikki asked her. Marinette turned and smiled at her.

"I was fooling around with my yo-yo to make weapons!" Marinnette swung her yo-yo. "One hit and get knocked out, with my mad skills!"

"Good, but there's a catch with that. He might be nimble and agile." Tikki pointed out.

"Okay how about this super long move to tie him up with?" Marinette swung the yo-yo, making it transform into a rope.

"Another flaw, it's inconvenient to carry." Tikki sighed.

"Alright then, how about this? Surprise anyone with a loud sound, a firecracker move!" Marinete exclaimed, her fist in the air. She swung her yo-yo, making sparkles explode.

"Mari now you're acting desperate. That would only be good for one time usage." Tikki concluded.

"Wait I just had the perfect idea! How about I attack him and beat him down on the spot!" Marinette clapped her hands together. "That'll teach him to mess with me!"

Tikki could only watch as Marinette spun around the room happily. _Oh the things I do for her. She really hates to lose._

"Well I found our next target so get ready okay? I'm going to send out our arrival notice." Tikki told her.

"Okay then." Marinette paused and stopped in front of the fax machine on her desk. She pressed the button.

 _No new calls…_

Marinette smiled sadly and sighed. Her parents hadn't even bothered to call her when they were away. Ever since they left her, Marinette wanted to desperately talk with them and have fun.

 _I'll be fine, I guess. I have Ayla and Tikki with me._ She thought.

Marinette walked out the elevator, a melancholy look on her face. What she didn't know was a certain blonde haired boy was waiting for her.

"Hey Mari!" Marinette looked up and gawked at Adrien, who was smiling cheerfully back at her.

"Who asked you to wait for me?!" She yelled angrily, blushing madly.

"Wow you're really cold to me ya know." Adrien said. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a envelope. "Yesterday there was a letter in my mailbox which was addressed to you. I came over to deliver it."

Marinette whipped her head around and gave Adrien a sweet look. "Can I please see that letter?"

Adrien gave her a teasing look and twirled the letter in his hands. "What ever should I do with this letter?" He raised the letter above his head as Marinette tried to jump up to grab it.

BANG! A trash bag fell on top of Marinette's head, courtesy of Ayla who put it there.

"What are you doing? Flirting with guys in the morning?" Ayla demanded as Marinette struggled to get the bag from of her head.

"Ayla! No Adrien just had this letter he wanted to give me." Marinette explained.

"You wanted to see it that bad? Well here you go then!" Adrien flashed Marinette a toothy grin as she snatched up the letter. To her dismay, it was only some junkmail.

"YOU WERE TEASING ME!" Marinette yelled as Adrien chuckled.

"Not really…who did you think it was from?" He asked her.

Marinette blushed harder and shoved the mail in her schoolbag. "No one." She huffed walking away from him and Ayla. Ayla sighed and put her arm on Adrien's back.

"I wonder how long she's waited for a letter or phone call…" She worried.

"Do you know anything about this?" Adrien asked her. Ayla gave him a small glare. "I don't know anything. Let's go!"

They ran to catch up with Marinette, who was already far ahead. She turned back to see them following her.

"Would you two quit following me?" She grumbled.

"We go to the same school. It can't be helped." Adrien noted.

Unknown to the trio, a pair of eyes were watching them go to school. A boy with red hair was watching Marinette and Adrien argue with each other.

"Those two…they're even friendlier than yesterday! It mustn't stay like this."

* * *

"Phantom Thief Chat Noir?"

Marinette nodded as she and Ayla were talking at her desk. "Yeah I've been totally hooked on him lately. Do you know anything about him?"

"Hmmm…well I did hear some talking about how his name was as famous as Ladybug's. But I only know about Ladybug." Ayla murmured.

"Wait a minute…Chat Noir used to appear in the city Adrien lived in. That's it!" Marinette exclaimed. Ayla gave her a suspicious look.

"You're going to pretend to be interested in Chat Noir to get closer to Adrien?" She accused.

"WHO WOULD?! I just…" Marinette frowned and stopped talking. She turned around to see the class artist, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, staring at her. "Can I help you Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel smiled and started to blush a little. It was a known fact that every girl in school knew that he had a crush on Marinette. The problem was that he had such a bad reputation with girlfriends he started to act a little bit gloomy.

"Oh hey Nathaniel, still looking gloomy as usual." Ayla pointed out.

"Ayla that wasn't very nice! So sorry for her behavior, did you want something?" Marinette apologized.

"Um…yeah, so I drew you a picture of that glade you like going to." Nathaniel shyly put the picture in Marinette's hand and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"You drew this for me? I'm so glad! Thank you so much!" Marinette smiled at Nathaniel, who's blush merely intensified.

"Since when do you go to the glade?" Ayla asked skeptically.

"Oh it's for my gymnastic routine I've been planning."

"Hey Marinette, I have many other works of art you can see. Maybe if you come over my house one day-" Nathaniel started to ask. Marinette looked up and from the corner of her eye, saw Adrien in the other building's window.

"ADRIEN! FOUND YOU!" Marinette ran for the door. "I have to ask you something!"

"Hey! Wait Marinette-" Ayla got up from her desk. She grabbed Nathaniel by the collar and dragged him down the hallway with her.

"Why are you bringing me along?" He asked forlorn.

"You care about Marinette too right?" Ayla guessed. And by the look on his face, she knew she was right.

* * *

Marinette found herself standing in front of the library's door. _So he's at the library huh? Probably reading some indecent books._ She thought, entering through the door. The library was completely deserted except for one person at a table, Adrien. Marinette walked over to discover that he was sleeping and the pile of books that was next to him.

 _Woah he must've been really studying! No wonder he's sound asleep._ She leaned over to see what kind of book he was currently reading. _Hmm…it doesn't seem like an indecent book. In fact, this is a very difficult book to read. I don't even know what it's about._

All of a sudden, Adrien eyes shot wide open and before Marinette could react, he kissed her right on the cheek.


	5. Meeting of the Thieves

_Last time on Phantom Thief Ladybug..._

 _Marinette found herself standing in front of the library's door. So he's at the library huh? Probably reading some indecent books. She thought, entering through the door. The library was completely deserted except for one person at a table, Adrien. Marinette walked over to discover that he was sleeping and the pile of books that was next to him._

 _ **Woah he must've been really studying! No wonder he's sound asleep.** She leaned over to see what kind of book he was currently reading. **Hmm…it doesn't seem like an indecent book. In fact, this is a very difficult book to read. I don't even know what it's about.**_

 _All of a sudden, Adrien eyes shot wide open and before Marinette could react, he kissed her right on the cheek._

* * *

Marinette's face blushed even harder and she pulled herself away from Adrien. "Y-you tricked me!" She spluttered, wiping her face.

Adrien gave her a grin. "No one said I was asleep!"

Marinette scowled at him and pulled away from the table. She put her hands on her hips and asked "Do you know anything about Phantom Thief Chat Noir?"

Adrien crossed his arms and smirked. "Chat Noir eh? I might know something about him, but you'll have to answer a question of mine first." He smiled and her bewildered expression. "That letter you're waiting for, who's it from?"

Marinette stared at him for a long time and didn't utter a word. She was trying to figure out what he had meant by that. Adrien gave her an equally calculating stare as she tried to find her voice again.

"Th-that's none of your business!" She simply put.

"Fine then I won't tell you my information."

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and explained:

"My parents…they've been overseas since I was young. They left me in the care of the Cesaire's and haven't contacted me ever since."

Adrien nodded deeply as if he understood her. This made Marinette blush more redder than Tikki.

"Okay I've answered your question, now you have to answer mine!" Marinette demanded him.

"Okay fine, Chat Noir really is…" He leaned in closer towards her ear and started to whisper. "…really fast at escaping!" Marinette sweatdropped and slapped him upside the head.

"ANSWER ME I'M SERIOUS!" Marinette yelled. Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "I'm always serious. I don't think there's anyone that can catch him."

"No, I mean, weakness or something like that. Not that he's-"

"WHAT? BOTH LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR HAVE SENT OUT ARRIVAL NOTICES!?" Marinette and Adrien turned towards the door to see Ayla and Nino peeking from the outside. Ayla was on her cell phone, an happy look on her face while Nino was slumped against the wall.

 _Ayla…you followed me didn't you? And Nino just happened to tag along. Well I guess the only thing left to say is…Game Start._

* * *

They were all ready. Ayla stood confidently out from of Mayor Bourgeois' huge house with the entire brigade of policemen behind her. Nino took the perimeter of the house while the rest took the interior.

"Mayor Bourgeois, where is the prime painting?" Ayla asked the pale man.

The mayor gave her a mischievous glint of the eye. "Why I've hidden it of course. I can't rely on the uselessness of the police force now can I?"

Ayla was furious at that and made an attempt to pound the man, but his daughter, Chloe, stopped her.

"You'll have to excuse my father. He's been acting weirder than usual, like Marinette weird." She told her. Ayla soften a bit and gave her a firm nod. Though she did flinch at the insult to her friend.

"Okay, but I'm just trying to protect his life and yours from those vicious thieves!"

Ladybug stood to the building opposite of the house, Tikki in tow.

"Are you sure that you'll uncover Chat's identity?" She asked her.

"Well I ended up not getting his weaknesses, but it doesn't matter. It's 9'Oclock Tikki, let's go!" And with a giant leap, she landed straight through the window, landing just opposite of Ayla.

A flurry of ladybugs flew dramatically as she said her signature speech. "To catch the evil akumas that are born in darkness, I am Phantom Thief Ladybug! In the name of Luck, I have appeared." She struck her pose and smiled.

"NOW!" Ayla shouted. A snap was heard and a big metal cage fell on top of Ladybug! Ladybug was startled for a second, before she realized what had happened.

"HA! It was about time I've captured you Ladybug." Ayla taunted, leaning against the cage, a smug look on her face.

Ladybug hung her head. "Very well, I'll bravely give up. But…can I just see the painting I was supposed to steal?" She put on her best pouty face at Mayor Bourgeois, who kept his cool.

"Not on your life." He said, rudely.

Ladybug pouted even more. "Then why not?"

"Because you're only pretending to give up! Once I take that painting out, you'll try to steal it!" He replied, getting angrier.

"How horrible…I'd never…" Ladybug slumped against the bars and started to weep. This action surprise the mayor, for he didn't like it when girls cried. Even Chloe stopped and gave her father a sympathetic look.

"All right, but stop crying. I hate it when girls cry." He said, and the painting was brought out.

 _Jackpot!_ She thought and with her yo-yo, she busted the cage open. "Surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Wh-what the-you tricked me!" Mayor Bourgeois accused her. Ladybug grinned and skipped happily towards the painting. Behind her, the akuma started to come out of the mayor and make it's way slowly towards her.

"In the name of Luck, you, an akuma from the realm of HawkMoth, shall be de-evilized!" She swung her yo-yo and was about to hit the painting when a window crashed behind her. She blinked and faintly saw a silver baton fly right past her and land on the painting. The akuma howled as it reverted back to a black butterfly. It tried to fly away into another body in the room. Ladybug chased after it and was about to seal it when a black blur went in front of her instead. She saw a claw reach up surrounded by darkness as it swung down in an arc-like motion.

" **Cataclysm** **…"**

Ladybug's eyes widen as the black butterfly was disintegrated into nothing. She turned around to see the cat eared, blonde haired thief crouching on the windowsill. His masked face was looking directly at her.

"Chat Noir… and he destroys akumas?" Ladybug muttered.

The silver baton flew directly back into his hand and he pocketed it. He turned to face her and she could swear he was smirking.

"I win tonight Ladybug, you let your guard down."


End file.
